My Angel
by Marianamqb
Summary: AU. "Princes only save princesses... Angels save anyone... Isn't it better this way...?" Mitsu YuiAzu


A/N: So this is the first fanfic I've ever done! My first language isn't English either so, please, be patient with me!

I've put a lot of effort on this prologue and I hope you guys like it. Also, I'll try to update as fast as I can, but since I'm studying my ass off right now it'll probably take some time to bring you guys the first chapter.

This fic is a _little_ AU, as many of you are already going to notice it on the prologue.

Comments and criticism are very welcome too. And I'll stop blabbing.

Enjoy!

* * *

~0~0~0~0~

**Prologue**

~0~0~0~0~

* * *

"There are magic entities that take care of our world. They are known as Angels. Angels are powerful creatures created by God to help him maintain this world order and beauty. There are-"

The mother's words were cut by her black-haired daughter complains. The child was sitting on her small bed, her stormy eyes paying close attention to the tale that she was being told by her found mother.

"Mama, get to the part that I like…" She said that with a pleading tone in her voice, her grey eyes almost looking like silver, shining in anticipation. Her Mama let a soft giggle as she watched the child's reaction.

"Just a little bit, Sweetheart." She asked, and then gave a small kiss on her daughter's forehead. The girl blushed a bit at this small sign of affection. She was a very shy kid. Her mother just observed her little daughter, the daughter that physically looked so much like her.

Of course, the woman would have preferred to be lying on her own bed, resting, instead of sitting there, on a not-so-comfortable chair, telling her daughter a story that she can comfortably affirm that she had already told this same story over twenty times…just this month.

"There are many kinds of angels, but the ones that most stand out are..." The mother interrupted the story for a moment, just to tease her daughter a little and to increase her inquietude. Her silver innocent eyes were wide opened as she was fidgeting her little hands, waiting for her Mama to continue the narrative.

"...the guardian angels." The girl was delighted. Her mother didn't know why such thing amazed her daughter so much, it wasn't even the kind of story that little girls love to hear. Little girls usually like something like…like fairy tales.

The woman had to keep the urge to laugh.

Her daughter used to like them so much, with all those beautiful princesses that lived in huge castles and all those brave princes that fought dragons and rode white horses. But somehow she lost her interest in princes. She's more into angels now.

"They are the most brave, powerful and strong between all the angels." The woman continued her narrative, unaware of the arriving of another person at the door of her daughter's bedroom.

A tall and elegant man was leaning against the door frame. His necktie was loosed around his neck after a long day at work and his hands were stuffed casually into his pants' pocket while he was watching the interaction between his wife and his daughter with a soft smile.

"They are among us, they are just like us and they have the role of protecting us from all harm-"

"Yeah," Both daughter and mother turned their attention to the man at the door. He took of his hands of the pocket and walked towards them. "That means they will kick anyone's ass that mess with you."

"Papa!"

"Honey, don't say that."

"What? But it is true. Right, dear?" He lifted the girl of the bed and held her in the air while both laughed. The woman just stared at them with a soft smile and then joined in the laugh too.

The man and the woman changed glances as if agreeing silently that it was indeed a happy family. They both had tough, but prestigious jobs, a wonderful house and a wonderful daughter. They couldn't ask for more.

The father laid his daughter on the bed carefully and covered her.

"Enough for today, Mama and Papa are tired. And it's time to sleep too, little girl." He patted the girl's head and then fondly kissed her forehead and walked towards the door of the big girly room, stopping there to hold it open and wait for his wife.

"Yes, Sweetheart," The mother rose from the chair and gave her daughter a found kiss on the forehead too, "Good dreams."

"Yup, good dreams."

"Good dreams, Mama, Papa."

The mother passed the door and just before her husband closed it a tiny voice called them again.

"Mama, Papa..." They looked into the room again to find the girl sitting in the bed and starring them with worried eyes.

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

The girl looked down embarrassed and asked quietly.

"…re…th…my…els…?" Very quietly.

"What did you say, dear? We didn't hear it very well."

She looked up again and faced her parents with more determination in her eyes…and with cute rosy cheeks.

"I-I asked if…if both of you are my guardian angels…"

Her voice's tone lowered in the end of the phrase, but it still could be heard. The couple changed confused glances before turning their gaze back to the black-haired girl glaring them. The child diverted her eyes and looked down again.

Silence.

The woman smiled.

"Of course we are, Sweetheart."

The girl looked up with surprised eyes and turned her head to gaze her Mama. The man looked at his wife for a moment and then opened a bright smile.

"That's right."

The girl turned her gaze to her Papa. He opened a large grin.

"I'll kick anyone's ass that mess with you."

The girl smiled happily and laid down in her bed again and covered herself. She heard the door closing and she shut her eyes. She slept without worries that night.

After all, she had guardian angels protecting her.

~0~0~0~0~

'_No, Papa! Stop saying that!'_

'_Oho~ Such a noisy little girl~'_

'_Dear, stop doing that, poor little girl...'_

'_What? I'm just joking!'_

_Papa...Mama..._

'_Mio, why do you like angels so much?'_

_I...it doesn't matter anymore..._

'_Mio...'_

'_...Mio...Mio, look out!'_

_Mama..._

'_No...d-don't...please...Mama...Mama!'_

"Mama!" The girl shouted out desperately.

Akiyama Mio was lying down on her bed panting hard. Sweat was rolling down her forehead and neck, soaking her pajamas and bed sheets.

The black-haired girl sat down trembly on the bed and looked around her room, as if she was trying to tell if it was real or if she was still dreaming. Her empty bedroom confirmed that she was indeed awake at that moment. Aside from her bed, she only had a wardrobe and a wooden desk with a lonely picture frame on top of it by the window.

The raven haired girl looked at her desk and stared at the picture frame turned down with a painful frown. She quickly looked away.

Mio dried the sweat of her chin with the back of her hand and looked at the sky. The sun was beginning to show up and a light tone of blue already started to dye the sky. Although it had nothing unusual about it, she kept watching it from her bed, as if what she was seeing wasn't enough. As if she was waiting for something to happen. As if...she wanted to see beyond the sky.

She took a deep breath and slowly got out of the bed.

'Since I'm already awake, might as well start getting ready for school'

Mio got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get rid of the sweat.

~0~0~0~0~

The sun could already be seen when she locked her door and left her apartment. It was a very simple place, the building only had two floors and had a very appealing appearance. Mio took the stairs, since she lived on the second floor, and began her walk to school.

A fresh wind stroked the girl's silky hair as she made her way to the first day of school. She was now a second year at Sakuragaoka, not that she was anywhere lively about it.

Going to school for Mio was never fun. She surely enjoyed learning, but she disliked to deal with people. Lousy people mainly. Mio never got to have any close friends, since she was always the shy type of girl, that one girl who blushed over everything. She never liked to be the center of attention.

And being a smart black-haired beauty didn't help her in anything. It just seemed to attract this kind of people and that just made Mio's shyness worsen.

Once, when she was on fourth grade, her composition won a prefectural award and all award winners were supposed to read their compositions in front of all the students. Mio didn't want to read it, she thought it was so embarrassing, there was no way she could do that. Even so she got up on the stage. There were dozens of cute little faces looking at her, just waiting impatiently to hear her brilliant composition! It was just too much for her.

Mio fainted.

The teacher took her to the infirmary and when she woke up, the event had already ended and her parents were sitting beside her at the room. She never got to read her composition.

There were two girls walking a little ahead of Mio. She could tell by their uniforms that they studied in another school and were at least two years younger than her. Mio couldn't remember seeing them around this area, not that she usually paid attention on the people on the street. But this time she paid attention. Oh yes, because they were talking about something that got her attention.

"Did you watch the news today? The reporter said that lately the number of pedestrian accidents has increased frighteningly" Mio flinched.

"Yeah yeah! I saw that! It kinda makes you afraid of leaving your house, doesn't it?"

"And did you heard about what had happened last night?"

"About the girl who was almost hit?"

"Yup, that! They say that another person appeared from nowhere and pulled the girl just a moment before the car hit her! And there are rumors that she was wearing the uniform from a school nearby!"

"Ne, who saved the girl, you know who is?"

"No, I don't know...Actually nobody knows."

"Maybe it's an angel!"

"An angel? How come?"

"Well, it saved the other girl, nobody knows who might be and it appeared out of nowhere, right? So it must be an angel!"

"Hehe, you're so creative sometimes~" The two girls walked away and continued their talk.

Mio just stopped listening to the dialogue between the two youngers. She was so busy running the girls' conversation into her head that she had even slowed down her pace and didn't notice that the two girls were nowhere near her anymore. She stared intently at the ground and was lucky that there were few people at the street, since she could have easily bumped into someone while walking.

After rerunning the conversation in her head for the second time she stopped staring at the ground and looked forward, the thoughtful expression already gone by then.

'Angel, huh...I don't believe in that.'

The raven haired girl resumed her original pace, getting closer to the school gates that could already be seen in the distance.

'Because angels do not exist.'

~0~0~0~0~

"_So, it's her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_...She looks...pretty normal. I mean, I don't understand why I have to do this."_

"_Because we made a contract, have you already forgotten, Ricchan?"_

"_Of course I haven't! Damn, I'm not stupid. It's just... I don't really see why she would need me... If you know what I mean, of course."_

"_Oh yes, I sure know. You'll see in time, Ricchan. Both of you will."_


End file.
